


the structural issues with blanket forts

by akanesgf



Series: voltron drabbles [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday Party, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akanesgf/pseuds/akanesgf
Summary: Blanket forts turn out to be harder than expected. 
OR
Hunk's birthday party on the castleship.





	

“Uhh…”

  
“ _Lance_.”

  
“I got this! I got this. Just, uh, give me a sec.” Keith gives him a flat stare. Which is totally unfair. The pillow fort was coming together _amazingly_ , thank you very much.

  
There were just some… structural issues.

  
“Lance it’s collapsed in the middle.” Urgh. His boyfriend could be a real downer.

  
“It’s _fine_. We just need a broom or something.” Did the castleship even have brooms? A lot of the cleaning was done by robots or Coran, and Coran has weird sleeping habits so it’s hard to catch him in the act.

  
Keith sighs dramatically and flops onto the floor.

  
“We should just bake him a cake or something… nevermind neither of us can cook.” Lance sits down and leans against the wall, his shoe just barely touching Keith's jacket. Keith shuffles away awkwardly with a frown.

  
“Pidge and Shiro said they’d make a cake anyways. Well, they can try. Alien food is weird.” Lance nudges him in the shoulder with his foot.

  
“C’mon man, we can do this! We just need to restructure some stuff, right? Easy-peasy.” It doesn’t come out as reassuring as he had hoped it would. Keith gives him a Look. He opens his mouth to comment, but someone beats him to the punch.

  
“Uhh, what are you guys doing?” They jump. It’s not a proud moment for either of them.

  
Because that someone would be Hunk. Hunk who’s birthday party they were supposed to be making perfect. Hunk their amazing boyfriend who really does deserve an amazing party complete with old alien movies and awesome pillow forts.

  
“H-hey! Hunk, buddy! Where’s Allura?” Keith elbows him in the ribs. Oh like he’s any smoother.

  
“She went over to the kitchen so I thought I would check up on you guys… is something going on?”

  
“No!” This time it’s Lance’s turn to elbow Keith in the ribs. Jeez, that makes them sound so suspicious.

  
“Oh man, is this a blanket fort? That’s cool! Though, the design is a little flawed.” Keith sighs and Lance facepalms.

  
“Can I help?” Hunk sounds really enthusiastic and wow, he’s really cute. Keith seems to come to the same conclusion, because now they’re both nodding. Lance’s boyfriends are way too cute, it’s so unfair.

  
“Okay well first of all, the side supports are too weak. We either need to add something to the middle or tighten up the blanket around the side so it doesn’t sag so much in the middle. Hmm, maybe we should do supports in the middle. That way we can add more blankets to expand it. Gotta have wiggle room after all.” Hunk stops suddenly and looks back at them, a slight flush on his cheeks.

  
“Uh, I’m rambling aren’t I? Haha, sorry about that.” He rubs his neck nervously and Lance frowns, about to say that no, it’s awesome, but Keith speaks up first.

  
“What? No dude this is awesome! So much better than Lance’s!” Um. Wow. Lance wishes he could actually get upset about that but Keith and Hunk are both smiling widely and they both look so cute and hrghh. It’s _unfair_.

  
“Yeah, yeah, it’s a lot better than mine. C’mon let’s get working on the birthday boy’s design.” Lance says this with a sigh, but it’s mostly for effect. Hunk was an engineer, it makes sense that he would be good at structural designs. Besides, Lance’s older sisters were always the ones to build the forts when he was little.

  
Hunk blinks in surprise. “It’s my birthday?”

  
“ _Dude_.” Keith and Lance say this in unison. Hunk scratches the back of his neck again with a sheepish smile.

  
“Oops. I’ve been so wrapped up in helping Coran rewire this place I lost track of time. Is that why everyone’s been acting so weird today?”

  
“Uh-huh. Shiro and Pidge are making a cake right now.” Hunk grins. Lance is still in shock but he really wants to kiss him.

  
“Oh man. You guys are the best. This is so… wow.” Hunk pulls them both into a hug. And then a kiss.

  
Lance’s brain is slightly broken.

  
“Okay, let’s fix up this blanket fort!”

 

* * *

 

The whole gang ends up in one of the many common rooms (Hunk moved the fort so he could expand). Shiro and Allura are sitting together on a bean-bag, conversing lowly in the flickering light of the movie. Coran and Pidge are having some sort of Altean thumb war over a bowl of popcorn.

  
Lance is _trying_ to watch the movie Allura had found (a terribly cheesy rom-com) but Keith and Hunk keep fighting over the blankets on either side of him.

  
It’s horrible, he can’t hear _anything_. But it’s also really great, because having everyone in one room together makes the whole ship feel more homey. Not to mention his boyfriends are on either side of him, bickering playfully. It’s nice. Hunk and Keith are nice.

  
Keith nudges reaches his hand over Lance and nudges Hunk, making both of them look at him. “Happy Birthday.”

  
Then they kiss. Over him.

  
“Hey!” Keith snorts and leans down to kiss him as well. Hunk kisses him on his cheek. It’s really, really nice.

  
(Pidge and Shiro make gagging noises while Allura tells them all to shut up, it’s getting to the good part.)

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first voltron fic yay!! i've been meaning to write for voltron for awhile. and klunk is such a cute ship (though the name leaves something to be desired lol)


End file.
